Mikael Heard
Mikael Heard is the son of Amber Arryn, and Benjamin Heard making him a member of House Heard, as well as House Arryn. Mike Heard has two siblings in Amber, and Ambrena Heard of whom his older sister Amber was killed during the Battle of Berne but has become famous for her bravery during that battle, and his younger sister Amberena has become influential if unpopular due to her close relationship with Thomas Lovie. Mike Heard and Jenny Clegane were married shortly after the Battle of Berne and have been a happy couple since their marriage begin. Mike Heard and Jenny Clegane have one child in the form of Telvin Heard II. of whom is still very young at the time of Westros. Mike Heard was born a member of the powerful vassal of House Arryn in the form of House Heard and his father was the brother of the Lord of the house placing him low on the inheritence. Mike would jump up the ladder when all the members of House Heard were murdered outside of his parents, and his siblings and thus he became a heir to House Heard. Mike while dealing with the pressure from his father, has involved himself in a secret relationship with Jenny Clegane. This relationship's collapse following Mike being forced to move to Berne, has had a huge effect on his mental stability. Mike Heard would watch his father be murdered by being thrown off the side of the walls of Berne, and he was imprisoned for the remainder of his time in Berne while his sister was told he was now a gaurd in the caves deeper in the mountains. The death of his sister, and the banishment of his other sister meant he was the lone member of House Heard left, and the pressure was a lot for him to take but he grew close to Paul Arryn of whom helped him with the rigors of ruling House Heard. Returning to the world after this he would deside to marry Jenna Clegane and got the blessing of Rupert Clegane in this regard of whom had heard of the bravery of Mike Heard in defending his family when the worst was happening in Berne. Characteristics For a young man his father places a lot of pressure on the young man to continue the family line, as he is the only male left. This pressure has meant that his father has often placed him in political marriage proposals on three seperate occasions but each time his father has ended them before they went through out of fear the women was infertile. History Early History Mike Heard was born in Forks , and is the youngest of the Heard children. As a young boy he bore witness to his father and mother's fruitless attempts to have more children after him. As time moved on and his mother came closer and closer to being unable to have children anymore, his father began to turn his resentment towards his young son. This came in the form of putting huge pressure on Mike to sleep with as many women as he possibly could. Leaving for Berne Lucerne Civil War Main Article : The Lucernian Civil War Battle of Krinner Main Article : Battle of Krinner : '' ``As the Stormblown mercenaries, and the other True Sons were pushed back more and more the call from Sean was not for them to pull completely back, but instead it was for them to attack the esate of House Krinner where much of the women and children alongside nearly all of the nobility of the city had fled too. Thousands fleeing into the estate were never under the belief that they would be under threat, but that was proven wrong the moment the forces appeared near the walls.``'' : -Paul Arryn As the Lucerne forces took the final tower before the wall there were some who suspected something was wrong, but all orders were that everyone stayed inside so noone was allowed to leave the inner fortress to investigate, and in order to occupy the forces he had at alert (and in order to further make sure the defences failed as was hinted at by Sean Lovie during the final duel with William) Sean would command that they attack the House Krinner estate of which was the site of the retreating nobles of Berne. While the commoners and the vast majority of the population had fled into the deeper sections of the city, and to the walls where the more Lucernian houses gaurded it was the nobles that fled into the estate of House Krinner. The estate itself was a sort of mini castle that was built into a large cave deep in the northern section of the city and was defendible from one large tower that covered the entire entrance, and from the ramparts built into the gatehouse. : '' ``Massing on the walls I could make out the hundreds of attackers that swarmed all around the courtyard. I knew what they would have to do to take us, and I just prayed we were strong enough to resist.``'' : -Paul Arryn It was this spot that the forces of the Stormblown, and the other True Sons loyalist houses would move towards in heavy numbers. Some three hundred Stormblown (including many of their most elite members, and two of their top three commander) alongside some four hundred more True Sons loyalist (of which only the fifty from House Ignirt would actually take part in the battle while the rest simply miled about faking interest in the siege. The forces of the True Sons would charge out from the shadows and attack without even a call for surrender, as they were commanded to destroy them and thus no surrender was neccessary or warrented. Charing the walls they suffered accurate and deadly archer fire from the large tower that surveyed the courtyard, and the archers on the ramparts. With no cover the Stormblown and others got to the walls much diminished but still with high strength, and once at the gate they bashed at it with quickly made battering rams and climbed the sides of the wall to get to the ramparts, while hoisting a large ladder against the tower. : '' ``I could see Trailen Dorin`s heir, and Danzal Krinner standing on the ramparts, and from their position they were able to shoot anyone that came up the ladder to the tower without any cause for fear from the ground. On the tower they were just massacring those on the ground with a nearly endless stream of arrows into their ranks. At the gate I stood with my shoulder against it alongside my men as we tried to buy more time for the archers to thin their numbers even more.``'' : -Paul Arryn The men attempting to get up the ladders and climbing the walls suffered terribly as the tower was able to hit the men climbing with ease while the ramparts were hitting the men climbing for the tower, and thus it all came down to the gate. It was near this point that Vaedin Stormblown`s next brother Sordin Stormblown was also shot through the chest by Danzal Krinner of which led to the final Stormblown son in Tolin Stormblown fleeing the field, and taking several other high level commanders with him as well. By this point the other houses of which had been milling about watching the siege, would retreat and pull back to their respective estates of which they decided was the only logical thing they could do as they would be most likely targeted by the Krinner estate for their believed betrayal. The battering at the gates was shattering it, and it was only a few more minutes before it finally came crashing down. Moments before it went down, Paul Arryn would gather with his most elite men, and forces of the loyalist houses, and prepare for a charge out of the gate. Warning the wall and tower that they were charging out, they opened the gate and smashed into the unsuspecting attackers outside the wall. Pushing them back the force fell back and was cut down from behind, killing nearly the entire force attacking but the loyalist forces returned into the keep to repair the gate and didn`t persue believing the larger force was incoming. At this point as the line melded together Hanna, Aria, and other noble ladies would move into the front and do their best to relieve the men by bringing water, and other supplies while helping to repair the gate. Death of Amber Heard II. End of House Heard Main Article : House Heard Relationships Jenny Clegane See Also : Jenny Clegane Mike and Jenny began a secret relationship following Jenny witnessing Mike's father berating him about not having enough women. The support that Jenny gave Mike was quite uncharacteristic for the shy girl, and before either of them knew what was happening they were involved in a pretty heavy romance. Category:House Heard Category:House Arryn Category:People of Berne Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch